RoWikicity:Cafenea/Arhiva septembrie 2007
' NU SCRIEŢI MESAJE ÎN ARHIVĂ PENTRU CĂ NU VOR FI CITITE. ' Orcieru Cineva vrea să crează un magazin/hotel/restaurant în cea mai nouă localitate din Adlibita, Orcieru? P.S. Cineva mă poate corecta ;-) Vezi Categorie:Articole care au nevoie de ajutor. Merci.. Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 11:09 (UTC) Harta Adlibitei O să fac o nouă versiune, cu Orcieru, Munţi, şi GZC. Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 11:49 (UTC) thumb|550px|center Şi, e bine? Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 12:22 (UTC) publicita... Uite!. Dar nu vine nimeni.. Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 14:02 (UTC) Harta 2 E bine până acum! Vom modifica după ce vor apărea tot mai multe articole. Cu ce nu-s e acord e denumirea golfului (banala alegere a mea, nu?:) Doar că ar trebui numită altfel. Şi încă ceva, Golful ar fi putut fi puţin mai mare! Adică... Tot malul de est al golfului e ocupat de 3 cartiere din Christianenburg! - - - Câteva din părerile mele... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 4 septembrie 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::Banala? :-s Golful Christianenburgului, şi cu ultima parerea ta, vrei sa spui ca este prea mare (sarcastic), prea mic? Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 16:02 (UTC) Adevarul este, da, ca este mai mult o baia (sau cum spui în RO?), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Headlands_and_bays decat un golf.. Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 20:11 (UTC) Aşezare thumb|600px Sunteţi de acord? Adlibita poţi găsi sub Italia. Aştept pe confirmarea voastră (Tigrul-alb, Mocu, PetruD). Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Interwiki Am reuşit să introduc legătura Interwiki către Wikistad şi către La Cité.la pagina . --Mocu 3 septembrie 2007 21:10 (UTC) Problemă În skin-ul standard (QuartzSmoke) nu apar legăturile Interwiki. Vi se întâmplă şi vouă? Uitaţi-vă la pagina principală sau la şi spuneţi-mi dacă vedeţi Interwiki-urile în QuartzSmoke. --Mocu 3 septembrie 2007 21:33 (UTC) :Sunt eu dobitoc! Apar, dar nu le-am văzut eu. :) --Mocu 3 septembrie 2007 21:39 (UTC) RoWikicity:Sondaje Vă rog să votaţi! Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 07:34 (UTC) Alegeri 15/16 septembrie. Facem, sau mai târziu? Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 07:59 (UTC) :Facem, de ce nu... să poată toţi intra atunci este principalul! Pentru ar fi mai bine în timpul săptămânii dar cred că e bine şi aşa.--Tigrul AlbMesaje 4 septembrie 2007 16:14 (UTC) ::Alegerii încep pe 15 sau 16 septembrie, şi durează două săptămâni, aşa că.. Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 16:16 (UTC) :::Ah! Aşa e bine! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 4 septembrie 2007 16:17 (UTC) UWN 7/8 septembrie. Eu vin nl:Forum:United Wiki Nations. Mocu (preşedinte), tu poţi? Şi dacă vor pot discuta şi Tigrul-alb şi PetruD. Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 07:59 (UTC) O sa vad. S-ar putea sa fiu plecat. --Mocu 4 septembrie 2007 10:52 (UTC) Parerea mea e ca mai bine ar fi de organizat dupa alegeri! Aşa ar participa preşedintele şi ceilalţi, nu interimarii. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 4 septembrie 2007 16:20 (UTC) :Da.. o să zic lui olandezii seara asta, este mai logic da.. Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 16:23 (UTC) Problemă În QuartzSmoke, în căsuţa navigare (de fapt, la toate căsuţele de acolo: top content, navigare, puncte de interes, trusa de unelte), dacă selectez oricare dintre chestiile de acolo (Pagina principală, Discută la cafenea, etc), mă trezesc la altă wiki (la cea la care face reclamă mai sus). În monobook n-are nimic. La voi cum e? --Mocu 4 septembrie 2007 10:52 (UTC) :Eu folosesc MonoBook, că este cel mai simplu.. Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 14:27 (UTC) Răspunde De ce nu răspundeţi niciodată la mesajele mele?? :-( Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 14:38 (UTC) :Viteza mea de 64kb/s cred că spune tot... Încerc să ţin pasul cu editările făcute de tine... şi când lucrez cu aşa viteză de internet îţi piere chefu!:(--Tigrul AlbMesaje 4 septembrie 2007 16:12 (UTC) Nu mai ştiu ce mai pot să fac Am făcut publicitate la Wikipedia (vedeţi lista mea de contribuţiile), şi la un forum, dar nu prea au avut succes. Aici în Olanda nu prea am prieteni care vorbesc română şi verişorul meu (care tot locuieşte aici) tot nu vorbeşte română.. aşa că.. :-( nu mai ştiu ce mai pot să fac. Altfel, nu puteţi şi voi, vă rog, să întrebaţi lui prietenii voştri sau familie, sau de la Wikipedia sau nu mai ştiu cine, dacă vor să vadă ce este RWC? (Ca şi a făcut PetruD, (Andreea, dar ea a plăcat deja... :-()).. vă rog.. altfel nu mai ştiu, dacă nu mai vin utilizatori noi, RWC poate să fie inactiv la un moment dat.. Alexandru 4 septembrie 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Eu am anunţat şi s-ar putea ca zilele astea să apară un contribuitor nou. --Mocu 4 septembrie 2007 22:19 (UTC) RoWikicity:Sondaje, 2 Nu votaţi? .. Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 16:56 (UTC) :Voi vota, dar deocamdată mă gândesc şi la altă variantă. --Mocu 5 septembrie 2007 18:28 (UTC) :: OK! Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 18:35 (UTC) Localităţi noi Mai vroiam să vă întreb dacă sunteţi de acord cu: *Floreşti *Orcieru *Lunca Toate localităţile noi.. Alexandru 6 septembrie 2007 13:51 (UTC) Ia uite! http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/St Cine ştia că există înc-un WikiOraş. Este în Aeres (un dialect olandez? n-am auzit nici-odată de el). Alexandru 6 septembrie 2007 15:49 (UTC) :http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Langpa%C3%A7hena. Danez-Frizian (vezi "Frizia" la Wikipedia). Dacă am înţeles bine, dialectul Aeres este vorbit de aprox. 660 de oameni. :-P Cred că nu prea o să are succes 'WikiSteê'-ul ăsta.. :-S Alexandru 6 septembrie 2007 15:56 (UTC) Din câte scrie acolo, "Aeres Wikipedia hieb nuu 132 articles.", probabil înseamnă că wikipedia în aeres are 132 articole... :) --Mocu 6 septembrie 2007 16:56 (UTC) :Da. Credeam că vorbeşti numai limbile romanice ;-) Alexandru 6 septembrie 2007 18:52 (UTC) Tem razão. Ai dreptate. Limbi romanice şi engleză. Aş mai vrea să învăţ şi araba, dar e cam grea, mă resemnez. ;) --Mocu 6 septembrie 2007 23:39 (UTC) :Português, tem razão? Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 09:45 (UTC) Sim, tem razão, meu amigo! --Mocu 7 septembrie 2007 10:11 (UTC) :Ce înseamnă 'tem razão', eu râd de tine? :-S Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 10:20 (UTC) :D Nu, înseamnă că ai dreptate... :) Râd de tine este "rio de você". --Mocu 7 septembrie 2007 10:28 (UTC) :Câţiva spun că română arată foarte mult ca portugheză, dar pentru mine este mai uşor să înţeleg italiană, decât spaniolă sau portugheză.. :-S Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 10:31 (UTC) Da, aşa e. Portugheza seamănă cel mai mult cu româna (dintre limbile romanice). Ţie îţi e mai uşor poate pentru că ai folosit mai mult italiana. --Mocu 7 septembrie 2007 10:47 (UTC) :Am fost de nu ştiu câte ori în Italia, cred că de 6 ori? (Şi am 14 ani). Dar totuş, dacă mă uit la articole la Wikipedia PT, tot nu înţeleg f mult.. au ceva cu -ção :p Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 12:56 (UTC) Cum pronunţi 'gi' şi 'ci' în portugheză? Că în spaniolă este puţin altfel :-S Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 12:57 (UTC) :Gi se pronunţă ca ji, iar ci ca si. De ce? --Mocu 7 septembrie 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::Sunt interesat. Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 17:08 (UTC) Alegeri Ideea a fost ca sa le facem intre 15 si 29 septembrie. Aveti idee pentru ministri? Ministru de Cultura, de exemplu? Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 13:22 (UTC) :Ministrul culturii aş putea fi eu. Dar fiind puţini, fiecare ar trebui să aibă mai multe portofolii, nu? --Mocu 7 septembrie 2007 17:04 (UTC) Eu spun că fiecare candidat poate sa aiba maxim. 3 sau 4 'functions'. (ca si au facut la Wikistad). Dar.. ce vom avea? *Ministrul Economii? *.. Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 17:07 (UTC) :Economiei, administraţiei şi internelor, culturii şi cultelor, transportului şi turismului, agriculturii, afaceri externe, mediului, sănătăţii, educaţiei, muncii... Cele îngroşate le-aş putea ocupa eu (dacă acceptaţi, desigur). --Mocu 7 septembrie 2007 17:11 (UTC) Si presedinte? Si cred ca sunt prea multe, nu putem face asa in loc de agriculturii (singura), agricultura SI muncii, etc. ? Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 17:18 (UTC) Deci avem: *Presedinte *Vicepresedinte *Prim-minstru --- *Ministri (cati? maxim.. 7?). Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 17:23 (UTC) Rezutat Meciul amical FC Civitesse - Dinamo Christianenburg *Stadionul Dinamo. Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 14:11 (UTC) Inactiv Să ştiţi că de la vineri până la duminică nu vin on line, (mă duc la Paris! :-)) Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:23 (UTC) :Oo, da tu te cam plimbi mult prin străinătate... ;) --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:26 (UTC) ::da.. prea mult :-S. Cu şcoală am fost în Danemarca, şi în acest an mă duc în Anglia :-S. Este o şcoală rară.. ;-). Dar.. la Paris mă duc cu familie (şi bunicii mei, care sunt în visită la noi).. Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:28 (UTC) In ce tari ai fost? --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:29 (UTC) :Vacantza cam 7 ţări, în total (cu maşină, ne ducem) cam 12: Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:35 (UTC) *Olanda (hehe) *Germania *Danemarca *Luxemburg (un pic) *Belgia *Frantza *Spania *Italia *Monaco (un pic) *Elvetzia *Ungaria (hehe, pe drum înspre RO ;-)) *'România'! :-) :Si Austria (am uitat-o) Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:37 (UTC) Eu am fost doar în Turcia şi Bulgaria... şi România... :-)... :S... Şi aş mai vrea să merg în Algeria, Maroc, Brazilia, Spania, Mexic, SUA, Irak şi Egipt. Tu unde ai vrea să mergi? --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:39 (UTC) :Oricum SUA si.. voi vedea. Am inca 14 ani (si tu?), deci mai am destul timp să mai găndesc :-). Ma mai interereseaza Basarabia.. Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:42 (UTC) Dar.. nu conteza 'in cate tari ai fost', in Romania ai munti, ai delta, ai plaja.. pentru ca noi nu avem aceste lucruri in Olanda, toata Olanda se duce in vacantza spre.. toate tarile posibile ;-) Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:43 (UTC) :Da, dar oricum, e o experienţă frumoasă (nu tot timpul) să vizitezi şi alte ţări, să cunoşti oameni noi, culturi noi... --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:46 (UTC) ::Pai da. Am vazut ca nu esti interesat de Olanda. ;-) Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:49 (UTC) Ba da... dacă mă inviţi... ;-) glumeam. Totuşi în ţările alea aş vrea cel mai mult. Şi aş vrea să-mi revăd prietenii din Turcia... :( --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:51 (UTC) :Cum si unde ai stat in TR? Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:53 (UTC) Intra pe mess, vorbim acolo mai pe larg. Eu sunt pe invisible, dar sunt online. --Mocu 10 septembrie 2007 17:57 (UTC) Bani? Mai facem cu bani, sau cum? Si daca vrem sa facem, cum? Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 19:27 (UTC) Înc-odată, alegeri! How do we prepare the elections? Shall I base it on the elections of Libertas? And which ministeries do we want to have, etc. Alexandru 12 septembrie 2007 17:07 (UTC) Încă de corectat! :-( Articole, scrise de mine, vezi Categorie:Articole care au nevoie de ajutor .. :-( Alexandru 14 septembrie 2007 07:05 (UTC) : . Totuşi, la Istoria Adlibitei mai sunt probleme cu exprimarea. --Mocu 14 septembrie 2007 08:15 (UTC) Revenit Ce ati facut voi pe aici :-) +20 de articole în două zile! Alexandru 16 septembrie 2007 17:47 (UTC) Important: un nou wikia? Vedeţi nl:Forum:United Wiki Nations. Sunteţi de acord cu această propunere a lui Robin 'Libertatis'? Te rog să răspundeţi acolo. Alexandru 17 septembrie 2007 19:41 (UTC) :Where can I see the national elections of Adlibita? 19 septembrie 2007 13:48 (UTC) Articol nr. 200 Articol #200: Răzvan Soltanici, scris de Tigrul-alb! :-) Alexandru 20 septembrie 2007 15:43 (UTC) : Super! Am ajuns deja la peste 200!--VitalieMesaje 20 septembrie 2007 15:52 (UTC) nl:Forum:De kroeg Guvern, sediu? Este în Metropolis? Cine vrea să scrie articolul ;) Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 10:35 (UTC) :E prea de tot să fie în Metropolis. E deja cam aglomerat. --Mocu 23 septembrie 2007 10:38 (UTC) ::Altfel în Şapte Dealuri? Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 10:41 (UTC) From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki.